Fever Hallucinations
by Yurika Schiffer
Summary: Shindou is sick. In the middle of Summer. What a lucky boy... Minamisawa decides to visit him three days after he fainted during practice. But what he will find is not what he expected... .::. Shonen-Ai, a bit Angst


**Hey guys ! I'm back, this time with a one-shot ! A MinaShin ! x) I thank Vera the Awesome because she's the one who reminds me that I actually love this couple xD (Yeah, shame on me, I have forgotten...) I had difficulty in found a good idea of background but finally I managed to find something I like ^^ Actually, their love isn't this obvious... There are only two kisses and they don't really interact together... But they kiss ! xD**

**I hope there's not too much mistakes and I beg you to tell me the ones you could see, please :) I recall you that I'm NOT English, just a poor 15-year-old girl xD So please, don't flame me if some sentences don't have a real meaning ^^'**

**Warnings for this chapter : Shonen-Ai (boys love), a bit Angst and I think it's all.**

**~ Enjoy, read and review ! ~**

* * *

><p><em><span>Fever Hallucinations<span>_

How the hell did he manage to get sick, he didn't know. It was Summer, for God's sake ! The temperature was what ? Like thirty degree Celsius ! How could someone be sick with such a temperature ? That seemed impossible but still, Shindou had managed to get sick. Now he was in his bed under three blankets because he was freezing even with the outside temperature.

Three days ago, he had fainted in the middle of practice. Kirino had, obviously, run towards him and when he had seen his best friend's flush,he had immediately put a hand on the other's forehead. He had quickly taken it off because Shindou was burning. Coach Kudou had asked to Amagi to bring him to the nursery.

He coughed weakly. That was so frequent that he was weary. Coughing, sneezing... That was all he did in his days. That and shaking because he was way too freezing.

"Hi Shindou. Feeling better or ?

- Hi Kidibo. Bot at all. I's gedding modse.

- I can hear that, yeah." the pink-haired boy chuckled. "I brought you some apples, wanna eat one now ?

- Yes, Pease."

Kirino gave him one and took an other himself. He smirked as Shindou was eating open-mouthed. The brunet told him to stop mocking him because he couldn't do in an other way than this. He could not breathe with his nose presently.

The blue-eyed boy told him about this day's practice with Sangoku being the captain. Everything had been alright, they enjoyed this practice more than the previous one. Hamano had even managed to clear his hissatsu. Shindou felt happy to hear they were doing their best, even knowing they would probably have to lost.

Kirino and him talked for what seemed be two hours. Noticing the sky was getting dark, Ranmaru said he should leave now. Takuto thanked him for passing by his lace and was ready to return under his blankets when the defender added :

"I almost forgot. Minamisawa said he will come visit you tomorrow. Bye !"

Shindou inclined his head, surprised, before he sneezed and decided to go under his blankets. Why did Minamisawa wanted to visit him ? It was not in his habits to come at someone's place while this person was sick. And coming at someone's place too. Had he worried the third-year ? That would be a first. The purple-haired teen never seemed to worry about anything. Maybe except his school file. He was pretty good at soccer but he was always thinking for his file. That was a thing which was rather annoying with him. But beside that, the brunet was glad to have him in the team. Anyway. In any case, he would know the next day why Minamisawa wanted to come. Until that, he should have some rest. He didn't really want his senpai to see him in his current condition. Not this bad, at least. Some sleep would make him feel better.

* * *

><p>When he woke up the next afternoon, the first thing he noticed was that his throat didn't pain anymore and his nose didn't flow neither. But he was still feeling sick and a hand on his forehead proved him he still had fever. The second thing was a basket of fruits. Surely enough, it was his lunch. The maid should have seen him still asleep and had thought it would be preferable to only let fruits. A soup would have cooled before he woke up.<p>

He looked at his alarm clock to see it was third in the afternoon. It was the day-off of a lot of maids so he was pretty sure they would only come after he called them a plenty of times. But in any case, he didn't intend them to waste their day-off with him.

He stood up, needing to go to the toilets. But as he was up, his head started to turn a bit. He closed his eyes a moment, trying to calm that. When it became better, he made his way to where he needed to go.

When he was back in his room, he felt something was wrong. The atmosphere was weird. He believed he saw a movement to his left but when he turned his head, there was nothing. He looked there a few seconds, suspicious. Then he closed his eyes and sighed, beginning to walk to return in his bed. But when he opened his eyes, all he saw was blood.

He took a step back. His bed, the walls, his bedside table... Everything was covered of blood. That was like it was flowing from everywhere. He felt the liquid touching his feet. He stepped back again until he was against his bedroom door. The same movement as before seemed to be made. He looked towards there. And screamed.

He turned quickly and opened the door. He began to panic when he noticed the corridor was also covered of blood. Scared to death, he began to run. He didn't know where he was going but he didn't care currently. After a while, he noticed he was following a way of blood. Of white blood. Because, now, everything was in black and white. Even him. He way entirely white while the walls were black.

He stopped following the line and entered in a broom cupboard. He closed the door and let himself fall on the floor, sitting. He was breathing heavily and he started to cry. What the hell was all that ?

"I... I need someone... now..."

He cried for five minutes. Then, the sound of a single drop falling on the floor made him looked up. How he wished he didn't. He screamed once again. In front of him was a dead body, hanging freely. He stood up quickly and managed to open the door.

He ran across the corridors, panting like never. Now, everything was either in blue or in orange. The painting on the walls were not what they were supposed to be anymore. Disappeared, his parents, him or some random people. No, now were on the paintings laughing skulls, cemetery, undertakers drinking happily with skeletons and random morbid executions scenes.

Then he stumbled. He groaned in pain and sat. He noticed everything had its own colors again. He tried to slow his breath and his heart beat pace, by the way. When he managed to calm himself, he sighed. There was still something weird. He felt... spied on. He swallowed. And slowly, very slowly, he turned.

* * *

><p>Minamisawa sighed. Practice was over and now, he was walking to reach Shindou's house. Why did he wanted to see the second-year ? Because he was worrying about him. Really. That was not an another way to keep an air of composure. He knew his feelings for the brunet were not really allowed. Falling in love with an other boy was not really well-seeing. But he couldn't help it. The second-year had aroused his interest. He could not do anything against that.<p>

When he reached the house, he didn't look impressed. He knew his captain was a wealthy boy. And he had already passed before the house before. He pushed the doorbell and waited for someone to open to him. A maid arrived three minutes after to open manually the grind. The purple-haired boy raised an eyebrow.

"The system is out of order since this morning because of the heat. And with many of the employees on day-off, it's critical."

He nodded in understanding. He realized she had been far from lying when they entered in the big house. The temperature was unbearable and higher than outside. He wondered how she managed not to faint because he noticed she was running on top of that, when she left him in the hall after telling him the way to her young master's room. _No time to waste_, he guessed.

He easily find Takuto's room. He knocked before coming in. But he stopped when he saw that Shindou was not here. He approached the bed and patted the place he guessed Shindou had been lying. Cold. He was not in his room since a good time already. Minamisawa began to worry. He knew Shindou was maybe only at the bathroom but he had a bad feeling.

He went out of the room. He looked silently left to right. No one in sight. And with the system out of order, he couldn't call a amid.

"What am I going to do ?" he sighed. "I don't know where my cutie boy could be. What was the idea when they brought a house as big as that ? Losing their son in or what ? Even with a map, I wouldn't be able to find my wa–"

A scream rang out. He immediately identified the voice. It was Shindou's.

He ran toward the source of Takuto's scream. He sped up as he noticed how frightened his captain sounded to be. He turned four or five times before arriving in the right corridor. He saw the second-year on the floor, curled.

"Shindou !"

When he heard his voice, the brown-haired boy sat up. Then, he recognized his senpai and jumped on him. He wrapped his arms around Minamisawa's waist and yelled :

"Minami... Minamisawa ! Help me ! She's here ! She's here for me !

- Who's here, Shindou ?

- The Death ! Don't you see her ? She's behind me ! Save me !"

He looked behind the shaking boy. There was nothing. Nothing at all. But Takuto was totally scared. Atsushi placed his hand on Shindou's forehead, making him looked at him.

"Mina... ?

- Your fever got higher. You're only hallucinating, Shindou.

- No ! She's here ! She's here, I swear you !

- I see nothing but you Shin–

- I'm not becoming delirious Minamisawa !"

He released the taller boy and tried to escape. But the elder grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer. Only in order to kiss him. Takuto's eyes grew wider. Minamisawa moved his lips against his and licked them slightly. A few second later, he broke the kiss and looked at Shindou, sadly.

"You're only doing a nightmare being awake.

- B-But that see-seemed so...

- Real, yes. But what's the difference between what you saw and this kiss ?"

The brown-haired glared at him, confused and upset. The difference ?

"I'll tell you it. The difference is that you enjoyed the kiss."

That was not a lie. He had seen the relief in Shindou's eyes when he had began to move his lips. If he didn't "enjoy" it, he at least did like it.

"W-What ? I-I don't unders–

- If the Death had really been behind you, do you seriously believe she would have wait the end of the kiss without trying to kill us ?

- ...I g-guess not...

- Alright. Now, look around. What do you see ?"

Takuto slowly did what Minamisawa asked him. There was nothing. No more appalling paintings, no more blood. No more Death. Everything was like it should be been.

He fell on his knees. Had he really been hallucinating ? Minamisawa carried him and he wrapped his arms around the taller's neck, letting his head rest on his shoulder. Atsushi brought him to his room which was normal too.

As the third-year lay him on his bed and tried to stand up, Shindou kept his arms around his neck.

"What's wrong ?

- I... What was the kiss for ?

- To make you realize.

- O-Only for that ?

- ... And because I wanted it."

He blushed at the answer. But he used his last strengths to pull the other's face closer to his. He lifted his head just enough to lock their lips in a weak kiss. When they broke it, he was panting and Minamisawa was looking at him in disbelief.

"I-I love you, Minamisawa..." he muttered before falling asleep.

"I love you too... Takuto."

The elder sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. Then he lay side to Shindou. He decided it would be preferable to stay here. In case of his beloved captain hallucinate again...


End file.
